Ange ou démon ?
by Peluchette
Summary: Kevin ne veut plus jouer à l'enfant sage...   U-KISS Eli/Kevin/KiSeop/Hoon   NC-17, Lemon


Ce soir Kevin ne voulait pas dormir, fini de jouer à l'enfant sage pour aujourd'hui. Il sortit de sa chambre, y laissant son joli masque d'ange. Il avança lentement sans faire de bruit cherchant des yeux une victime potentielle. Le blondinet s'arrêta sur le seuil du salon... BINGO. Ce soir il allait s'amuser. Son plan était tout tracé mais eux ne se doutaient de rien. Oui eux car il n'avait pas jeté son dévolu sur une, mais sur trois personnes. Trois personnes qu'il lui faudrait habilement amadouer. Il n'avait pas peur, sa confiance, pour ses capacités en matière de séduction, était démesurée. Assis en tailleur sur le sol froid du salon, jouant aux jeux vidéo, Hoon, Kiseop et Eli n'imaginaient pas que des yeux pervertis les observaient. Le plus dur serait d'attirer leur attention sans ameuter tous les autres. Mais il savait comment faire, il n'en était pas à son coup d'essai.

-Avances ! Avances ! A-VAN-CES !

Parfait, ils commençaient même à s'énerver, ce n'en serait que plus délectable. De plus la tension sexuelle devait être à son paroxysme. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas eu l'occasion de voir des filles ? Et lui, depuis combien de temps était-il resté sage ? Trop longtemps sûrement. Il abandonna des yeux ses proies futures, et partit s'assurer que tous les autres habitants étaient occupés. Il n'accepterait aucune interruption, il les voulait pour lui tout seul et surtout... il les voulait ensemble. Il serait encore moins sage qu'à l'accoutumé, encore plus pervers, un seul ne lui suffirait pas ce soir. Il passa devant la cuisine... Personne. Il continua et s'arrêta dans le couloir en entendant de pas qui se rapprochaient, priant pour que ce ne soit pas un des trois qui partait. Il se cacha dans l'angle d'un croisement, bien à l'ombre pour qu'on ne le voit pas et qu'on ne lui pose pas de question, et AJ passa sans faire attention à lui. Il s'enferma dans la salle, Kevin sourit dans la pénombre. Il savait que son ami n'en sortirait pas avant au moins une bonne heure. Maintenant il lui restait encore à trouver son leader et le maknae. Doucement il alla coller son oreille contre le bois de la porte de SooHyun. Il n'entendit rien du tout. Dormait-il déjà ? Une petite moue suspecte prit place sur son visage alors qu'il s'en allait faire de même à la porte de DongHo.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? C'est un verbe irrégulier, tu peux pas écrire "cuted", c'est "cut" !, s'énerva le plus vieux.

-Oui bah c'est bon ! Me cries pas dessus je suis désolé.

-Allez tu recommences !

Victoire ! DongHo faisait ses devoirs et en plus il faisait de l'anglais. Le pauvre SooHyun allait en avoir pour un moment. Il se retint de s'esclaffer à voix haute, se contentant d'un petit rire situé entre le sadisme et la gaieté. Il avait décidément choisis le bon jour. Il sautillait presque en retournant au salon, les trois garçons n'avaient pas bougée et étaient même un peu plus énervés que précédemment. Parfait. Kevin courut silencieusement jusqu'à la cuisine, ouvrit le congélateur et en sortit un bâtonnet de glace à l'eau parfum fraise. Il n'avait pas spécialement faim ou chaud, ça faisait juste partie de son plan. En faisant un peu plus de bruit cette fois il repartir vers la pièce où les trois garçons jouaient. Aucun d'eux ne tourna la tête quand le blond pénétra dans la pièce ce qui fit faire apparaître une petite moue sur son visage angélique. Ses pieds nus claquaient avec force sur le sol froid ce qui lui fit avoir un frisson. Il faut dire qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un grand tee-shirt difforme et de son caleçon. Il alla s'allonger sur le canapé et étendit ses fines jambes mises à nues, le tee-shirt cachant seulement son sous-vêtement. Il ouvrit lentement sa glace et lança le papier qui atterrit malheureusement sur la manette d'Eli.

-Putain Kevin va jeter tes papiers ailleurs ! T'es chiant.., grogna-t-il sans se retourner.

Très bien. Au moins Eli avait remarqué que c'était lui et non un autre qui se trouvait dans la pièce. C'était un bon début. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

-Désolé Hyung ... Mais comme ça tu as une excuse pour ta défaite. Parce que t'es dernier là !

Eli fronça les sourcils et se tourna brusquement vers son ami histoire de lui envoyer une bonne vacherie dans la gueule. Mais ses mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge. Kevin était là, allongé gracieusement sur le sofa, la blancheur de sa peau faiblement éclairée par la lumière bleutée qui émanait de l'écran de télévision. Sa tête était rejetée en arrière sur les coussins, il fermait les yeux et sa langue se baladait sans gêne sur le bâtonnet de glace, lui teignant légèrement les lèvres de par sa couleur rouge. Eli sentit un étrange pincement dans son ventre et se surpris même à désirer être ce bâton glacé. Il détourna le regard et tenta de se re-concentrer sur la course qu'ils étaient en train de faire et en effet il était dernier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?, lui demanda Hoon.

-Rien... Je.. rien, bafouilla l'américain.

Kevin se retint une fois de plus de rire. Il avait réussi à en déstabiliser un, et plutôt rapidement en plus, il était satisfait. Maintenant il fallait s'occuper des deux autres . Il se leva et fit mine de s'en aller.

-Eh Kevin ! Ramasse tes déchets avant de partir !

En plein dans le mile ! Il savait bien KiSeop lui demanderait de ramasser son papier. Ce gars ne supportait vraiment pas le désordre. Le blondinet revint donc sur ses pas en trottinant à moitié. il passa devant eux, les gênant au passage et s'abaissa donc dans le but de ramasser son emballage qu'Eli avait pousser un peu sur le côté. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas afficher un immense sourire et paraître naturel. Alors qu'il allait se relever il lâcha volontairement sa glace qui alla s'écraser sur la jambe de KiSeop, le faisant sursauter.

-Aish Kevin !, s'énerva le danseur.

-Oh non... Ma glace., bougonna-t-il avec une petite moue attristée.

Il adorait jouer la comédie de cette façon, surtout pour atteindre ses buts. KiSeop râla encore un peu mais lui, il s'en fichait. Tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu. Il posa ses genoux au sol ainsi que se mains. Il avança un peu et approcha son visage de l'endroit où la glace avait atterrit.

-Tu fais quoi là ?, l'interrogea KiSeop.

-Hors de question que je gâche de la glace hyung... Surtout à la fraise.

Il n'écouta pas les protestations de son ami et posa une première fois ses lèvres sur sa cuisse. Le danseur sursauta à ce doux contact et sentit bientôt la langue du blondinet lécher sa précieuse sucrerie à la fraise. Il se figea totalement sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues et des frissons parcoururent tout son corps. Kevin continua son petit manège émettant de petits bruits presque indistincts. Ce soir il était prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il se tourna un peu, mettant littéralement ses petites fesses rebondies sous le visage de Hoon qui ne put détacher son regard de celles-ci. Les trois gamers avaient cessé tout mouvement, trop occupés à regarder leur ami à quatre pattes sur le sol. Kevin sentit parfaitement les frissons qui traversaient le corps de KiSeop, il ne tarderait pas à avoir ce qu'il désirait. Tout en se reculant, il souffla sur l'endroit qu'il venait de lécher sans pudeur et un petit grognement échappa au plus vieux. Eli n'avait cesser de fixer tout le long la petite langue rose qui léchait la peau dorée de son ami. Encore une fois il aurait aimé être à sa place, sentir le contact de Kevin contre sa peau. Et ça le petit blond le savait bien, il savait à quel point Eli était accroc. Il savait que ce serait le premier à craquer. Il lui avait offert son corps si souvent... Eli était un très bon amant certes, mais ce soir il ne suffirait pas. Ce soir il voulait plus.

-Kevin tu..., bafouilla KiSeop très faiblement.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Son corps était en feu et un marathon de papillons avait lieu dans son bas-ventre. D'habitude il n'aurait jamais réagi de la sorte pour si peu mais là... Il en avait envie. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se satisfaire depuis déjà plusieurs mois. La sortie de l'album plus la promotion avaient empêché toute possibilité de le faire. Et il restait un homme, avec des besoins et des envies. Hoon de son côté restait totalement silencieux. Il savait bien comment Kevin était, il savait que parfois il faisait ce genre de chose avec ses amis mais jamais il n'avait fait ça avec lui. Jamais il n'avait tenté de le séduire pour l'avoir dans son lit au moins une nuit. Et pourtant Hoon le voulait vraiment. Bien sur il n'avait dit à personne ô combien le gracieux petit blond lui donnait envie, mais il ne le pensait pas moins pour autant. Et ce soir il allait enfin pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il voulait, même s'il ne l'avait pas pour lui seul ii s'en fichait. Il allait enfin pouvoir goûter à ce petit bonheur dont il rêvait.

Alors que Kevin regarder avec un petit sourire l'effet qu'il avait eu sur KiSeop, Eli avait ramassé le bâton où il restait encore un peu de glace. Kevin se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire plus qu'explicite. L'américain n'hésita pas une seconde et porta la glace à ses lèvres. Il ne la lécha pas et ne la mangea pas, il se contenta de l'étaler sur ses lèvres rosées.

-Eli...

Kevin avait susurré ça se rapprochant de son ami. Lentement il s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux et entoura son cou de ses bras fins. Son visage s'approchait lentement de celui de son vis-à-vis qui lui ne bougeait pas, attendant que le blond face ce qu'il attendait de lui. Et en effet il fit bien ce qu'il espérait. Kevin n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres des lèvres d'Eli mais il ne l'embrassa pas. Il passa, d'abord légèrement, sa langue sur les lèvres maintenant sucrées, puis il les lécha vivement s'assurant de ne laisser aucune trace de glace. Le plus vieux des deux n'avait pu retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il avait senti la petite langue chaude du chanteur contre ses lèvres. Les deux autres regardaient avec envie la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux, et ils envièrent encore plus leur ami quand soudainement Kevin se mit à onduler du bassin tout contre celui d'Eli. Celui-ci ne resta pas indifférent au mouvement du jeune homme contre lui, il lui agrippa les hanches, fit passer ses cuisses autour de sa taille et se releva. Kevin s'était accroché plus fortement autour du cou de son ami et y avait enfoui son visage en grognant d'impatience. Eli avait craqué et les deux autres allaient suivre, il en était sur. L'américain se tourna et commença à avancer vers sa chambre, avant qu'il ne tourne dans le couloir, Kevin fit signe aux deux autres de les suivre. KiSeop se leva immédiatement mais Hoon hésita encore un peu. Le danseur lui fit un sourire et le tira par le bras.

-Viens HunMin-ah...

Il se laissa entraîner à la suite des deux blonds qui avaient quittés la pièce. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous les quatre dans la chambre de Kevin où Eli avait déjà plaqué son futur amant sur le lit. KiSeop referma soigneusement la porte et s'approcha à son tour du grand lit qui trônait au milieu de la chambre.

-Embrasse moi.., murmura Kevin à l'attention du jeune homme en face de lui.

Eli se baissa lentement, il frôla tout d'abord les lèvres pulpeuses du blond puis il accentua son mouvement, le forçant à ouvrir les lèvres. Il introduisit sa langue sans aucune hésitation dans la bouche de son ami, allant caresser la sienne. Brusquement Kevin le repoussa et se remit debout en souriant narquoisement. Il alla allumer sa chaîne-hi fi et mit en route la musique. Il ne fallait pas que les autres puissent entendre ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de cette chambre. Il revint doucement vers le lit, avec une démarche lente, tel un félin. Il resta de bout devant et commença à soulever son tee-shirt. Il le fit passer par dessus sa tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage, et le jeta au sol. Les trois autres admirèrent la finesse des courbes de son corps. Il n'y eu aucune hésitation dans ses gestes quand il ôta son dernier vêtement. Il n'avait aucune pudeur face à ses amis. Il s'assit sur le lit et remonta ses genoux contre son torse, une petite moue boudeuse sur le visage.

-C'est pas juste les gars.. Vous êtes encore habillé alors que moi je n'ai plus rien.

Les trois jeunes hommes s'empressèrent alors d'enlever un à un tout leurs vêtements, sauf Hoon qui garda son boxer. Les deux autres n'avaient eu aucun scrupule à se montrer nu mais lui, il hésitait. Kevin rigola doucement et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Lui même se recula au fond du lit jusqu'à avoir le dos coller au mur. Hoon était monté à genoux sur le matelas et l'avait suivit. Kevin se redressa et brusquement échangea de place avec son aîné, plaquant celui-ci au mur. Il vint frôler ses lèvres des siennes mais ne l'embrassa pas réellement. HunMin frissonna à ce contact et eu une petit gémissement lorsqu'il sentit son caleçon frotter durement contre son début d'érection. Le blond lui avait baissé d'un coup sec avec un sourire totalement pervers sur le visage.

-Ne soit pas gêné Hoon..

Après avoir dit ça le plus jeune l'embrassa passionnément n'hésitant pas le moins du monde. Pour les deux autres se fut comme le signal de départ, ils montèrent à leur tour sur le lit et s'approchèrent des deux autres. Eli connaissait les points sensibles chez Kevin et c'est pour ça qu'il posa directement ses lèvres à la base de sa nuque. Le blondinet émit un gémissement qui mourut dans la gorge de Hoon. KiSeop de son côté avait attrapé la main d'Eli et passait sensuellement sa langue sur ses doigts, les humidifiant. L'excitation commençait à monter dans chacun de leur corps. Les mains baladeuses de Kevin explorèrent le corps musclé plaqué contre le mur tandis que ses lèvres s'activaient sur le cou de celui-ci. Eli récupéra ses doigts et abandonna quelques instant la nuque du blond pour embrasser les lèvres de KiSeop.

-Eli.., gémit Kevin dans le cou de Hoon.

Il aimait être le centre de l'attention et là, il ne l'était plus pour les deux autres qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Eli grogna en quittant les lèvres du danseur car il savait que s'il n'obéissait pas à Kevin, il n'obtiendra, au final, pas ce qu'il voulait. Mais pour se venger il inséra un doigt dans l'intimité chaude du plus jeune qui se cambra sous la surprise. Les lèvres de KiSeop remplacèrent alors celles d'Eli dans le cou de Kevin tandis que l'américain faisait pénétrer un deuxième doigts. Il commença un léger mouvement de ciseau pour détendre les chaires de son futur amant. Futur amant qui lui embrassait à présent le torse de Hoon, il s'arrêta sur l'un de ses tétons et le maltraita un instant avec ses dents, avant de continuer sa descente. Eli, encouragé par les petits gémissements étouffés qu'il entendait, fit entrer un troisième doigt et leur fit faire des va et vient à l'intérieur de Kevin. Celui-ci se retrouva bientôt à quatre pattes sur le matelas, le sexe tendu de Hoon devant le visage. Il avait du mal à contenir ses gémissements mais ça ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de lécher l'érection de la base jusqu'au gland humide. Hoon grogna et enfouit sa main dans les cheveux blond et fins.

-Vas-y Eli.., murmura KiSeop, jugeant que son ami avait été assez préparé.

L'américain sourit et retira ses doigts de l'anus du blond. D'un coup de rein sec et précis il le pénétra alors que le dos de Kevin se cambra et qu'un petit cri se fit entendre. Eli commença ses coups de buttoir et laissa sa main glisser sur le torse finement musclé de KiSeop. Il prit en main son érection et sans plus de cérémonie commença à le masturber. Tous commençaient à haleter fortement, la chaleur de la pièce ayant considérablement augmentée. Kevin releva un peu la tête, lâchant le membre du chanteur devant lui.

-Plus... Ah..

Eli accéléra, le blond gémit mais secoua la tête.

-Non.. Plus de.. han..

L'américain n'était pas vraiment sur d'avoir compris ce que son amant voulait. Kevin grogna de frustration attrapa, tant bien que mal, la main de KiSeop derrière lui.

-Toi.. Ah... Toi aussi..

KiSeop n'avait pas l'air de comprendre mais Eli avait enfin compris. Il lâcha le sexe du danseur et prit sa main. Il porta à sa bouche et humidifia rapidement trois de ses doigts puis il dirigea la main de KiSeop vers l'intimité déjà pleine de Kevin.

-Vas-y.., lui ordonna-t-il.

KiSeop eut un petit temps d'hésitation puis il inséra un doigts à l'intérieur. Kevin gémit et reprit sa fellation là où il l'avait arrêté. C'était une sensation bizarre pour KiSeop car en plus de sentir la chaleur du corps de Kevin, il sentait le membre d'Eli bouger dans celui-ci. Mais puisque Kevin avait l'air de vouloir ça, il fit entrer un autre doigts et n'attendit pas pour en mettre un troisième. Les cris de Kevin était totalement étouffés par l'imposante érection de Hoon, qui lui était totalement perdu dans les vagues de plaisir qu'il ressentait.

-Il.. Il veut que je.. viennes aussi.. ?, demanda-t-il a Eli.

Celui-ci hocha la tête ne pouvant parler sans émettre des râles de plaisir. KiSeop retira ses doigts et s'approcha à son tour des fesses de son ami. Eli ralentit la cadence de ses coups de reins jusqu'à totalement s'arrêter. Le danseur fit alors entrer à son tour son membre gonflé dans l'intimité de Kevin qui hurla presque. A partir de ce moment tout s'enchaîna très vite. Kevin, se faisant pilonner par deux personnes en même temps, n'arrivait plus à retenir ses cris, il pleurnichait presque de plaisir. Hoon quant à lui se sentit fort près de la petite mort, il tenta bien de prévenir son ami mais c'était trop tard. Il éjacula dans la bouche du blondinet qui avala sans broncher. Pour Eli et KiSeop, les sensations étaient tout autre. En plus de ressentir les bien faits de l'étroitesse de Kevin, leurs érections frottaient l'une contre l'autre les faisant grimper toujours un peu plus haut dans l'échelle du plaisir. Kevin avait déjà jouit mais ça ne les avait pas stoppé pour autant. Ce n'est que lorsque KiSeop se déversa et qu'Eli sentit le liquide chaud qu'il explosa à son tour sous les cris non-retenus de Kevin.

Les deux garçons se retirèrent en même temps de l'intimité du blond, d'où coula le sperme longeant le creux de ses cuisses. Kevin tomba mollement sur le matelas, totalement vidé d'énergie. Ils avaient tous la respiration hachée et rapide, leur corps était couvert de sueur et leurs yeux encore voilés par le plaisir de l'orgasme récent.

-Merci.., souffla Kevin.

Il avait déjà les yeux fermés signe qu'il allait s'endormir très rapidement. Eli et KiSeop se levèrent et commencèrent à se rhabiller. Hoon, lui, restait totalement immobile, ne se remettant pas encore des événements précédent. Une fois habillé, KiSeop le prit par le bras et le fit descendre du lit.

-Viens HunMin.. Allons dormir.

Il aida son ami à se rhabiller et il quittèrent la chambre. Eli remonta la couette sur le corps nu de Kevin qui s'était, en effet, déjà endormi. Il se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres et essuyer le sperme qui avait coulé le long de son menton. Maintenant qu'il dormait son visage était redevenu celui d'un petit enfant angélique. Personne ne l'aurait cru s'il avait raconté ce qui venait de se passer dans cette chambre.

-Bonne nuit petit ange... Je t'aime..

Eli eut le cœur serré. Oui, il aimait Kevin et il espérait qu'un jour celui-ci lui retournerait ses sentiments, même si au fond il savait bien que c'était peine perdu. Le petit ange était en réalité un démon que jamais il n'apprivoiserait. Il quitta à son tour la chambre, sachant que dès le lendemain il devrait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.


End file.
